A Scarer Like Me
by SoaringSilverWing
Summary: Reilly Blaze is just another scare student, or is she? This is her story, her meeting and interactions with our favourite MU characters. Here, we will know the challenges she and everyone else, are to face. All MU chars @ Pixar animation, All my OC's @ me, storyline of this story @ me.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Reilly Blaze

She opened her eyes for the very first time. Her parents, Claura and Firin Blaze looked down at her affectionately. Claura was a furry, snake-like monster with a deep purple tongue and a ready grin, though somewhat shy. Firin was the opposite, an outgoing, caring leader with draconian scales and wings and long teeth.

Claura nudged open the towel on which her baby was placed and smiled affectionately at the baby monster. It had a semi-snakish body and had six legs and two wings; it had a row of spikes running down the length of its spine, though three at the front were most prominent, it top half was covered in fur and the underbelly was scales.

It coughed and a slight flame puffed out along with a little wisp of smoke. It smiled and swung its head towards its parents. Her smile fell and she got up and made an adorable questioning noise "Rawr?". Claura smiled, the nurse came in and told her it was a female child. Firin said in a low tone, "What do you want to name her?".

Claura and Firin were still pondering when the nurse told them they had a visitor. "Abigail, how nice to see you!" Exclaimed Claura. Firin grinned at his sister, Abigail Hardscrabble and she gave them a slight smile. "What an adorable child Firin. I'm sure she'll be every bit the scarer we are. What's her name?"

"We haven't decided Abigail; we were just pondering the thought."

Claura suddenly had an idea, "Reilly. Let's call her Reilly"

Firin chuckled, "Yes, it fits. Reilly..." He trailed off. Abigail nodded, "A good name. Well, I'll be off brother." And Abigail left the room with a clicking sound of her many legs.

-x-

When Reilly was a young monster, her class was to make a mandatory field trip to Monsters inc. and learn about scream energy and scarers. Reilly knew this first hand because her father, Firin Blaze, was a top scarer, and her aunt, Abigail Hardscrabble, was a scaring legend, but she was still very excited to see her father and aunt at work.

They sang songs all the way and when they got out, the teacher did a headcount to make sure everyone was there and called out, "Okay kids, get your buddies!" Reilly was thinking about who to pair up with when a boy came up to her. He grinned at her and asked, "Can you be my partner?" Holding out a flipper. "No way, she's my partner!" Called out another monster.

Reilly thought for a minute and clasped her first two hands, "Maybe some other time okay? I want to be paired with Miss Flysk today." The two monsters smiled at her and she walked over to Miss Flysk. Miss Flysk was a slim furry monster with two legs and two arms, a cheery smile and a good sense of humour. "Can I be your partner Miss Flysk?"

Miss Flysk pushed up her reading glasses, "Of course dear." Reilly reached up and took her teachers hand and they stepped into Monsters Inc. When their guide had led them to the scare floor, all the monster children gasped in awe. 'Woah's and 'Wow's filled the air. Then, a few doors away from them, as scream can was filled to its max and replaced with another, then another, and another!

Abigail Hardscrabble emerged from the human world wearing a triumphant smirk. Reilly jumped up and down in joy to see her aunt as the other monsters from her class murmured among themselves. Abigail turned to Reilly and smiled. "Why Reilly, you look quite the scarer already, and believe me I don't say that to everyone", she said with a wink.

Reilly beamed at her aunt. She was very curious to see a human child, and a scarer at work, so while her teacher was chastising another student, she slinked off behind her aunt and slid across the floor on all her legs. She was fast enough and wasn't spotted. Just as she moved to hide behind a bunch of scream cans, she bumped into Frank McKay and Carla Benitez.

They looked at her with concern and Carla said, "Shouldn't you be with your class dear?" Reilly so badly wanted to watch a scarer at work, so she looked at them with pleading eyes and a sad smile, Frank smiled back, "Well, what're you doing here anyways kid?" Reilly said softly, "I want to see a scarer. Please Mr. McKay, please Ms. Benitez!"

Carla smiled at her, "Well okay….It couldn't hurt much since that round green kid walked into a room and came out grinning like an idiot. C'mon, we'll let you watch" Reilly felt a huge smile creep onto her face. By the time her teacher had noticed, she had watched both of them at work and was hopping around with joy.

Frank and Carla hugged her goodbye, "Nice to finally meet Firin's daughter. Just like he said, better even!" Miss Flysk was fussing over her and Reilly had to assure her again and again that she was fine. By far this was her best field trip ever! Now she just couldn't wait to grow up and be a scarer.

Hey guys! This is my first story and I'm proud of it! Will update soon! Please review! I'd love to hear from you!


	2. Chapter 1: Two sides of the same coin

Chapter 1: Two sides of the same coin

Randy was slinking behind the rest of Roar Omega Roar. He was nervous and felt guilty even though the scare games got over last semester. He knew he would be kicked out, and he hated the knowledge. Then in his scaring class, he received a note from his fraternity president. 'Meet me after school at the place where you humiliated us'. Randy folded the letter neatly and put it into his ROR jacket.

After his days classes were over, Randy made his way to the venue of the final event of the scare games. He took out the letter apprehensively and read it again. Then he looked up and found that he had absolutely no idea where he was. He looked around for someone to ask and then spotted a girl with long straight hair and wings.

He ran up to her and said, "Hey, I'm Randy Boggs, do you know where I can find the venue of the scare games' last event?" He noticed that the girl was very pretty and had purple eyes. She smiled at him, "'Course I know. I can take you there if you want" He was relieved someone was willing to help him.

"Thanks!" he beamed, "What's your name?"

"Reilly Blaze"

"Whoa, are you related to Firin Blaze? The scarer?"

"Well, yeah, he's my dad. My aunt's dean hardscrabble, but I just call her aunt Abigail. I've met a lot of scarers."

Randy couldn't believe this. Firin Blaze Hardscrabble's daughter! "Follow me, I'll show you where that stadium is", Reilly said. He followed her as she walked through the university and was pushed back into his own thoughts of being kicked out of ROR. It would make him a campus joke. He began not to notice where he was going and suddenly jerked when he felt a hand close around one of his own.

"Randy? Where're you going? It's this way", It was Reilly's hand, and he was thankful he had not wandered off. He smiled shyly and turned towards Reilly. She let go of his hand and started to walk, now that she had let go he realized he didn't want her to. It felt like someone cared and he…..liked the feeling. So he caught up with her easy stride and took her hand. She smiled at him, but didn't say anything; she probably knew how he felt.

A few turns later, they reached the ajar gates of the stadium and Randy grinned at Reilly, "Thanks." "Anytime", she turned and left. Randy could see Johnny watching him from the middle of the field and he went towards him cautiously. Whatever Johnny had wanted to say to him had been temporarily forgotten apparently, "Who's the girl?" "I got lost so she helped me find this place."

Johnny's expression turned to anger, slight anger, "You know why I called you here Boggs?" Randy was pretty sure but shook his head anyway. "Because you're worthless. Can't have a member of ROR like you." Randy muttered softly, "What….?"

Johnny's face told Randy that he was now seething. "Boggs, you idiot, it's your fault we lost the scare games! You made us look like a joke! I don't want you in Roar Omega Roar anymore! Give me the jacket and get lost!" Randy was angry too, it wasn't his fault and it was unfair for Johnny to blame him.

Randy let his anger rush through his body he raised himself and stepped forward. He grabbed Johnny by the collar, "It wasn't my fault and you know it Worthington. I don't want to be in ROR anyway, I've just been your second choice all along!" Randy took out the letter from his pocket once more, pulled off the jacket and flung it on the ground.

Johnny had never seen this kind of emotion in Randy, who was always so calm and sweet to everyone, it scared him. Maybe he shouldn't have been so harsh.


	3. Chapter 2: Think again

To **Le Void :** Course she's in MU! And also, I just couldn't not mention kid Mike (X3) Hopefully I'll add him in the upcoming chapters!

Thanks for nice comments to- **joannale killer**, **YouWillNeverKnow**, **Battlefield **(Non users as far as I know)

I never really noticed how short my chapter were, so I'm making this one a bit longer, hopefully I'll lengthen them even more in later chapters.

I'll keep updating for all of you readers! Thanks for all your support!

Chapter 2: Think again.

Reilly was in her scaring class, sitting next to Naomi Jackson of PNK. Her life at university had been nervous since she got here, but she didn't show it. She was nice to everyone and studied hard to ace her classes, she was glad she had helped that lizard-like monster yesterday. She was obediently copying all her scaring noted as Professor Knight spoke. Then the bell rang and he dismissed the class.

Outside class, she was making her way across the corridor absent-mindedly when she bumped into someone. Heat flushed her cheeks at being so careless but her books were still in her arms. She stepped back awkwardly and looked at the monster she had bumped into to see if they were angry. It was a male monster with deep purple fur and huge horns wearing a jacket with the logo 'ROR', he didn't seem angry.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" She apologised. He smirked, "No sorry necessary gorgeous. I'm Johnny Worthington, president of Roar Omega Roar. What's your name?" She felt relieved that he wasn't angry and responded, "Reilly Blaze. Nice to meet you" Johnny nodded as if her name was a passing thought and then suddenly whipped his head around, "Reilly Blaze? Like Hardscrabble's niece?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes. I'm Hardscrabble's niece." Now Johnny didn't look as surprised because she guessed he had processed the thought. Then she noticed some other monsters coming over from across the corridor and moved her head to see properly, her hair falling beside her face. "Hey Johnny!" A crab-like monster called out. Johnny turned and Reilly guessed that this was ROR. She smiled at the group as Johnny introduced them as Chet, Javier, Chip and Reggie.

She checked her watch and noticed it was almost time for her next class, so she said, "Hey, I've gotta go. I'll see you around." Johnny nodded, "Sure, come by our fraternity house whenever you want, ROR always has room for a beauty like you" He gave her a kiss on the cheek. Reilly smiled and walked off. She got through the next class and then went to the library to read for a bit.

After a while she looked up at the wall clock. She hadn't realized it was so late! She checked out a few books and made her way out of the library and then realised it was raining, she quickly started in the direction of Dean Hardscrabble's house. On the way she suddenly noticed a purple figure carrying a suitcase and decided to see what the matter was.

When she got closer she noticed the figure was Randy, "Randy! Are you okay? What happened?" Randy just turned around weakly and stared at her with a blank expression. She frowned and ran over, Randy looked tired and weary and she could see that he wasn't wearing that jacket that he had earlier.

"C'mon, I'll take you to my aunt's", Dean Hardscrabble had a house for herself like the fraternity houses and she had told Reilly that she was welcome to stay in it if she wished, which was of course what she did. She took Randy's bag by her tail and supported Randy so that he would come. Randy groaned faintly and let her lead him on.

When she got to Dean Hardscrabble's house, she took Randy to a spare room and gave him a towel to dry off. She told him she would be back in ten minutes. She went to her room and showered and dried off before going back to the guest room to check on Randy.

He was sitting on the bed, apparently he had showered too. She went to sit next to him and asked, "Do you want to talk?" She could see he had bruises and scrapes covering his arms. Randy smiled weakly, "Sure. Well, I'll save you another question; ROR did this to me on Worthington's orders."

Reilly was seriously taken aback, _and I actually let him kiss me?! _She thought with annoyance. "I'll try to treat your wounds if you'll let me. May I?" She really wanted to help him; no one deserves to be treated that badly. Randy just looked at her for a minute as if searching for something and then said, "Go ahead. I don't mind."

She cleaned up the cuts as best she could and bandaged them up. Next she put pain killers on his bruises and dabbed salve on his scrapes. She only hoped this was enough and that he wouldn't be pained too much by the injuries, they were minor but numerous. When she was finished, she said, "There. Randy I hope this will reduce the pain. Tell me if you need anything more, I'm right across the hallway", and went to leave the room.

"Reilly?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you helping me?"

She thought for a second and realised, "I don't really know…."

"Well, thanks. I doubt I could've gone inside and taken my room keys, let alone gotten to my room. I really appreciate it."

She smiled at him and said, "Your welcome, Randy. Goodnight." For some reason she felt happy. But then a thought formed in her head, _I can get Johnny to beg for Randy back in the team. I'll make him regret kicking him out. I'll convince him, by praising Randy._


	4. Chapter 3: Approved

To Mannanellalie: JOX stands for Jaws Theta Chi, The Jox members are called Barboso Goretega ( the blue slug), Dirk Pratt (the yellow one), Roy O'Growlehan (the big red one), Omar Harris (the small one with wings), George Sanderson (from Monsters Inc.) and Percy Boleslaw (purple). Cool story idea, send me the link when you post. I came up with my username myself actually, glad you like it. Also, Reilly does NOT go for Worthington, you'll see who.

To LeVoid: Haha, I probably would be too. I mean seriously, what the damn?

Thanks for nice reviews : PixarRules, SOMEONE, OKRORHSSPNKJOX

Again, slightly longer but not as long as I had hoped. Couldn't update yesterday, I was too busy enjoying 11-12-13 XD.

I'm updating for all you readers! Thanks for all your support!

Chapter 3: Approved.

The next day when Reilly was leaving for class, she saw that Randy had left for class already; she thought she would go to visit ROR. There was still time before her first class. When she reached the ROR fraternity house, she saw all five of them standing and talking out in the lawn. She smirked and then went up to them, waving hello.

Johnny saw her and folded his arms across his chest grinning, "Hey gorgeous." She gave him a winning smile, "Hey Johnny!" Then she looked around at the rest of the team with a confused expression as if noticing something. "Johnny, isn't a fraternity supposed to have six members?"

"Yeah, we're one short at the moment. Do you recommend anyone?"

_He didn't even mention what he did to Randy!_ She ignored the urge to slap him hard across the face. "Well, maybe Randy Boggs is a good choice. He's an amazing scarer, and how he turns invisible, it's so unbelievable, you're bound to win if you have him on your team." Some hint of jealousy flashed across Johnny's face but he hid it quickly and said, "I'll think about it. Maybe he isn't so bad after all."

"But Johnny, you're the one who kicked him out of the team, how are you going to convince him to come back in?" Chet was looking at him inquisitively. Johnny whacked the crab like monster on the back of the head and she decided to leave them without a clear conscience, "I'm going to class guys, see you later."

During class, she told Naomi about the whole thing and she said she would help her for sure. When I got back, she saw that Randy had taken his stuff and left, she supposed he went to his dormitory. She couldn't blame him; although Reilly would rather he didn't get beaten up by morons like Worthington again.

The next day, when she was going to class, she saw Johnny, and he came up to her with his usual over-confident smirk. It took all she had to resist the urge to tear it off his face. She can be scary if she wants to be. "Hey, I thought you had a good idea, when you suggested Boggs. I'll get him in then. Wow, pretty and smart." Now she really wanted to strangle him.

After her scaring class, she decided to talk to her aunt and see what she thought about the whole thing. When she knocked on Dean Hardscrabble's door, the response was near immediate, "Come in Reilly." Reilly pushed the door open slowly and stepped inside, shutting the door again behind her, "How did you know it was me Aunt Abigail?"

"Nobody has that way of knocking but you. Now what's the matter?"

Reilly explained everything to her Dean Hardscrabble, from the time she met Johnny up till just then. "I approve. I couldn't have done it better myself."

"What?"

"You were right to do what you did, and I suggest you continue the same way. I'll assist you in any way I can."

"Thank you so much Aunt Abigail! I mean…Dean Hardscrabble"

"That's alright. I don't suppose this little chat is considered 'in university' anyway, since there isn't anyone to disapprove."

She was grateful for her aunt's support, now she would want to know what had happened to Randy. So she decided to pay him a visit and ask. When she emerged from Randy's dorm, they had been talking for nearly and hour and her stomach ached from laughing.

Apparently, Randy hadn't taken kindly to Johnny's offer and had scared the life out of him. Johnny, however, was not ready to give up for fear of losing Reilly's approval and so he had resorted to passing notes in class with the general message of , "I'm sorry" in very elaborate ways. The weirdly formed sentences themselves made Reilly laugh. She never thought there existed so many ways to say 'sorry'

Maybe the next day she would push Johnny harder. An evil smile spread across her face. Then she realised that Randy might be lonely, since he had no fraternity, and she decided that even if he had no other friends and was the most unpopular monster on campus, she would be his friend.


	5. Chapter 4: Realise

To Battlefield: Lolz, I know, scaring the hell out of Worthington would have given me no end of pleasure. Thanks a lot for your nice comments!

To Mannanellalie: I know, Worthington is really disappointing when he kicked Randy out of ROR at the end (countless clues and the main one being his offer to rejoin ROR to Sully) so I decided to hate him.

To LeVoid: Thanks a lot, and sorry for the wait. Been busy.

To The unknown dude: Thanks a lot. I read your story s/9927657/1/The-Trails-of-a-Legendary-Scarer and reviewed. Sorry, but that's just the truth.

To SOMEONE: Thanks a lot.

As always, I'm updating for all you amazing readers! Please review!

Chapter 4: Realise.

Randy was jotting down notes in scaring 101 when Professor Knight called on him to answer a question. Randy jerked awake and blinked a few times, then started to stammer his eyes darting around for an answer. Then a hand shot up among the students; Mike Wazowski. Professor Knight told him to sit down and pay attention and then called on Mike.

Then as he was copying notes, a folded paper landed on his desk. Randy frowned and opened it. 'Randy Boggs, I told you it was a horrible mistake! I was just angry! Please, forget about that, I want you back in Roar Omega Roar. –Johnny' Randy tore it up and shot a menacing look at Johnny.

After class, Professor Knight called Randy to his desk. Randy's eyes immediately darted around the emptying classroom for someone he knew, to stand by him. He caught sight of Mike but the one-eyed green monster ignored him and followed Sullivan out of class. He twined his finger nervously and went up to the Professor's desk.

"Randall, is something wrong? You've always been an amazing student but your attention seems to have faltered in my class." Randy shook his head, "It's nothing much professor, just some minor social nonsense. I'll be fine." The professor nodded, "If there's any way I can help, let me know." Then Randy heard a voice from behind him, "Don't worry about it Professor, I'll help him with his notes and the like for scaring class."

"Ah, Reilly, Thank you, I'm sure that would help. Randall, you can go now. I suggest you attend my class for all those who were unable to attend, which I take during the week-end. Thank you." He stepped around the two of them and left the class. Randy looked at Reilly inquisitively. She grinned at him, "What are friends for? Now come on, I want to show you something." He let her drag his outside and then she held out her hand.

"Take my hand, and trust me. I won't let you fall." He took her hand and shut his eyes. He felt himself being lifted up rapidly and a few seconds later he found himself on the roof of the scaring school. He rapidly stepped backwards and looked at Reilly questioningly. She smiled, "It's not dangerous. Don't worry. Come here, look." Randy cautiously moved towards her and then followed the direction of her gaze.

He could see the whole of monstropolis with lights shining around him. The sight was amazing and the knowledge that he was a part of all this made him calm inside for the first time in weeks, "Thank you. I needed that more than you know." She didn't look at him, just smiled. They stayed gazing at the city in the fading light for what seemed like forever. But it was a good forever.

Then Reilly said, in no more than a whisper, "We should go, or my aunt will be here to chastise me again."

"I don't want to get you in trouble. But this time I'd rather climb down the wall myself, if that's alright with you. I'm not much for flying." She shook her head, "You've got no idea what you missing. See you at the bottom", she spread her wings and flew off. Randy slipped down the side of the wall to the bottom and saw Reilly waiting for him when he got there.

He suddenly felt grateful for his lot in life. Then a monster approached Reilly. A monster he despised. "Johnny? What're you doing here?" she asked inquisitively. Randy decided then and there that maybe his attitude had to be a bit more…aggressive. No one would treat him badly. "Oh, nothing much gorgeous", he could see her fist clench, "Was just checking if Randy here has decided to join Roar Omega Roar."

Randy decided he would do it and then outshine them all. The time for him to be nice was gone long ago.


	6. Chapter 5: What changed?

To **LeVoid**: Thanks a lot. I'm glad you like it. Also, I've just been taking a while because I was also writing my Rattlesnake Jake fanfic, please go read it! Well, fluff is soon but not for the next 1 or 2 chapters if your suggesting which couple I suppose you are but if not then no way. Depends on who you're talking about. Enjoy my new chapter!

To **SOMEONE**: Thanks a lot. Am glad you liked it!

As always, updating for my readers! This one is longer to make up for the absence and the hurried last chapter. Hope you like it! Please read and review!

Chapter 5: What changed?

That day, when Randy joined ROR, Reilly couldn't but feel happy for him, but there was something off about him. Something had snapped. This she would feel the brunt of in within a week.

When she was done with the day's classes, she decided to hang out with HSS for a while and then when she was leaving, Rosie Levin told her that Dean Hardscrabble had wanted her to go to the lawn outside the scaring school for a while since she was working late, where they were right now hosting a party for scare student as she had heard from PNK.

Well, if her aunt said so. When she got to the party, she didn't catch any sight of her aunt so she decided to stay a while even though she had the house keys. Naomi Jackson called her over to dance with the PNK group as soon as she saw her. She just smiled and danced with them for a while, then she noticed a team clad in green clothes. The brothers of Oozma Kappa.

She had heard of them because of the scare games, but never really talked to them. She decided she would just to see what they were like, so she walked up to a short green monster who was roughly spherical shaped and said, "Hello. You must be the president of Oozma Kappa, or so I've heard. I'm Reilly Blaze."

The green monster smiled at her, "You heard right then! I'm Mike Wazowski and the big blue guy over there is my pal Sully. The monster with two heads dancing with Naomi is Terri and Terry. The kid with many eyes is Scott, but we call him squishy, the one with the moustache is Don and the purple one with the green socks is Art. Wait a second, you're Firin Blaze's son?! Like Dean Hardscrabble's neice?!"

_He told me about his whole team, that I did not really need to know but oh well, and then he realizes my name. Smart guy. _"Yes I am. What about it?" and his next question was completely unexpected, "Can I have you autograph?" She debated whether he was serious or not but then he held out a book and a pen so she took it and signed.

Mike beamed at her and then gestured for me to wait there before rushing to his Sully to show him. Sully gave it a passing glance them whammed around and shouted, "Where did you get her autograph?!" Mike turned him around and I diverted my gaze so I looked somewhere else. I saw Chet Alexander of ROR. Maybe Randy's with them! Sully walked up to her just then and said, "You father is an amazing scarer! I can't believe you're in MU! This cannot be real. Sign for me, please!"

And Reilly signed yet another book, feeling very awkward about it. Sully excitedly tucked the book in a pocket and said to Mike, "Wait till the other guys hear about this!" Reilly really wanted to see Randy, she hadn't talked to him since last week when he had re-joined ROR, so she said, "Hey, I've gotta go right now. But I'll talk to you guys later! See ya!"

Mike and Sully nodded pleasantly and she went off to see if Randy was with ROR at the party. She noticed Johnny talking to Randy just behind a shelf of magazines and went over, but she ducked behind that shelf when she caught a bit of conversation. "Wait, what about Reilly? Aren't you two friends?" This was Johnny.

"Who?" Reilly shook her head as if trying to deny that was possible. How could Randy have forgotten who she was? She really didn't think she would stay here a minute longer. So she opened her wings and flew off.

She knew that more than anything else, it hurt. For whatever reason or excuse he had, she was in no mood to hear it now. Then her thoughts flittered to her parents. They would know what to do. And perhaps, he aunt would too. Yes, that was it; she would ask Dean Hardscrabble what to do. She was trying to convince herself that everything was going to be alright.

When she got back to the house, she pushed open the door, her aunt was home. She locked the door behind her and pounded up the staircase and into her room. She would talk to her aunt later. She just collapsed on her bed and stared out the window. She bit her lip hard so that she would not scream or cry.

She assumed that her aunt had heard her because she hear the click of a door being shut from her aunt's room and then the clacks of her legs as she walked along the corridor. A few seconds later when her aunt entered the room, she asked, "What's wrong, Reilly? What are you angry about?" She just shook her head viciously.

Dean Hardscrabble just sighed softly and sat next to her. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. I'm sure it'll help just to talk." Reilly knew her aunt was right. So she told her tale from the time that she had convinced Johnny to get Randy back in ROR. Although she knew there was nothing wrong that she had done, and there was no reason for Randy to be angry if he was, she really couldn't accept that he didn't remember her.

When she was done she asked softly, "What should I do now Aunt Abigail?" It was a question that couldn't be answered, or could solve all her problems. Dean Hardscrabble just sighed again. "If you show him that you don't need him. That you don't care. Then he'll come back with an apology. Come; let's go downstairs, I'll tell you what to do."

Reilly was glad that she had someone like her Aunt Abigail who always knew what to do. She was perfecting that art and she was nearly there, as from her parents and friends remarks. But just nearly. Once she was walking upstairs, she began to smile least now she knew what to do, and this might work.


	7. Chapter 6: Christmas and Snow

To Energy Witch: Thanks a lot. Well, yes but what if she isn't there? And what if she doesn't know?

To SOMEONE: Thanks a lot! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Hey everyone! This chapter is a little Christmas update. The compute wasn't letting me login on Christmas and until now. Sry One small bit of Christmas fluff for all of you who wanted it! Probably more fluff to come soon…but not if the readers don't like it.

As before, updating for all of my reader and reviewers! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please Read and Review. Hope you all had a merry Christmas! And Happy new year!

Chapter 6: Christmas and Snow.

Randy still hated himself because he had forgotten about Reilly. But it was hardly to be blamed on him, he came to realise how much he had lost and how he had tried to hide it and ignore it for far too long. That consumed his thoughts and his attitude became steadily more violent and his voice more aggressive.

When he had made up his mind to talk to her, he never saw her for more than a few seconds on the hallway and then she was off as if she had never been there. It was like she was avoiding him and he knew for one that he didn't like it. He felt guilty but also like she didn't need him. It hurt.

He realised the next day that it was Christmas. Lights and décor adorned the house and a festive mood was in the air but Randy just felt sick. He wanted to go back to sleep but it was already near noon. So he dragged himself off his bed and got ready for the day. He had no classes today on account of it being Christmas.

Johnny had told him the day previously that there was to be a Christmas party at the ROR house. Randy just wanted to slap him; that was the last thing he wanted. Anyway, he went to leave the house and wander a bit before the party. When he opened the door, he noticed a present there. Beautifully wrapped with dark blue glinting package and purple ribbon, and he thought at first it was for Johnny; who got the most gifts.

He picked it up and looked at the label, it said,

_Dear Randy, _

_I want to wish you a Merry Christmas and hope you enjoy your day. Maybe things have been rough for you but I wouldn't know, but I do know this. You're strong enough to face it. _

_From, _

_Reilly_

He was shocked a bit at first but then the reassurance gave him strength. He could face the world even if he had to spite it. All he wanted to do right then was thank Reilly for not giving up on him and believing in him when no one else did. He went upstairs again and undid the ribbon and packaging. Inside was a Christmas keychain, a purple decorative pen and a small trinket that said his name in silver-outlined letters.

Below these items was a scarf. Black, with thin blue and purple crisscrossing streaks along it. Still smiling, he put away the keychain, pen and trinket and put on the scarf, and walked out of the house leaving the rest of ROR discussing decorations and party items. The school was practically deserted and covered with snow. The leafless trees seemed silver-coated and it was really cold. Randy was glad for the scarf and the warmth it gave.

A few minutes later he noticed PNK sitting on a snow-covered slope and talking. When he got closer he noticed Reilly was there too. She noticed him just then, said goodbye to PNK, and ran over to him waving and smiling. Randy was glad she wasn't really upset about him forgetting her that day. "Hey Randy! Merry Christmas! Do you like the scarf?" They began to walk and soon were far away from the giggling PNK sisters.

"Oh, yea, it's very useful. Thanks a lot for the gifts; they're probably the first I've received in five years or more…"

"Really? That's so sad…"

Randy really did not expect the hug that she gave him. It was purely sympathetic he knew, but still he wanted that moment to last forever. She drew back and smiled at him, "Don't worry. It won't be like that anymore." Randy smiled appreciatively at her. No one had ever done so much for him and made him feel this…_accepted._

"You coming to the party tonight?"

"Yea of course, it's my fraternity."

"See you then." With a wave she left. Randy now felt that he might actually enjoy the party. And he did.


	8. Chapter 7: Accent, Roommate & Great idea

To Energy Witch: Hey, Thanks for reviewing. Well, I'm just going to sit here smugly and let you read this new chapter.

To LeVoid: Soap Opera? I'm not sure I like that…well, okay. Enjoy!

To Dark Magix: 1st chap review, Glad you liked it.

2nd chap review, Aw yea! Go Randy!

3rd chap review, Just on the cheek. Don't worry; the next chapter will make him regret it. Hope you enjoy this one!

Hey all, Hope you like this new update of mine. I'm really going to have fun writing my next one. I've been lazy with this one, sorry and also it's slightly longer! Yay! Enjoy! (Also, just for all of you out there who get this idea from this chapter, she is with Randy, not Javier. He is just a good friend.)

Chapter 7: Accent, Roommate and a great idea.

It was a few days after the New Year party and Reilly was just exiting Dean Hardscrabble's house. It was late afternoon and the Monsters University campus was filled with students trying to pass the day. Reilly suddenly decided to pay a visit to ROR, if only so she could see Randy. She had begun to notice that she felt something more for Randy than friendship, and she fiercely pushed away the thoughts. _What am I thinking?! Don't act so childish. Really, I ought to know better._

When she reached the ROR fraternity house, she noticed it seemed awfully quiet without the blaring party music and empty without the crowd. She knocked lightly on the door. A few seconds later it was opened by a bug-like monster. "Hey, Javier, right?"

"Yes, hello. You're Reilly if I'm not wrong, yes?" He replied in a rich accent. She smiled at him and nodded. "Wow, Johnny and Randy gave me a very accurate description of you." He took one of her claws and kissed it lightly. If you looked closely, you could see the momentary flash of confusion in her eyes but she quickly masked it and smiled awkwardly.

He led her into the house and past a few corridors then they approached what Javier told her was where the boys hung usually. She heard a voice, unmistakably Worthington's, "You better keep your hands off her, Boggs. I saw you that day. Who do you think you are?" Then Randy's voice, "You'd better learn to keep that jaw of yours shut Worthington, or I'll rip it off your smug face."

Reilly shot a confused and annoyed look at Javier who gave her an embarrassed smile. He pushed open the door and Reilly saw that Johnny had his fist clenched "Who was it Javier?" Javier motioned for Reilly to come in, "Just her."

"Oh hey gorgeous. Where've you been?"

"Somewhere and nowhere", she responded, slightly annoyed with his shouting at Randy because of that hug back on Christmas.. Johnny turned around and said something to Chet, just as he did, Javier put an arm on her shoulder. She turned around and saw his 'Let-it-slide-I'll-talk-to-him-later' expression, then she sighed and nodded. Johnny shot her an almost unbearably annoying smile.

"So why're you here anyway? Anything you need?"

"This was actually a suggestion from the PNK sorority, they said I should come see you guys, cause I haven't for a while. Is this a bad time?"

"Never for you. Come anytime." _Then why the hell did you ask? _"Well, I've got to go now, catch you later guys!" And without a word of explanation, she left the ROR fraternity house and went back to Dean Hardscrabble's house. The dean was waiting for her outside, which was a surprise and certainly meant something was going on. The dean smiled at her.

"Miss Blaze, I would like to inform you that your mother has requested for you to try staying at a dorm again. This year is now drawing to a close, and you will be assigned one next year as well. Next year is your sophomore year, am I right?" Earlier during the year her roommate had been a real bully and very loud, Reilly found it hard pressed to study and pay attention and it was overall a very horrible experience to be bullied.

After that, Reilly was allowed a room in her aunts own house on campus, but apparently not any more. Now she was slightly nervous. "Yes, Dean Hardscrabble, next year is my sophomore year in this University, then my senior year, and then hopefully I will become a scarer. Should I go to my room, now?" Her aunt nodded, "All your things were packed and sent there. You know where to collect you keys. Good luck."

Reilly opened her wings with a flourish and flew off towards the campus dorms. She received her set of keys to the room and walked up the stairs. The junior, sophomore and senior dorms were on different levels as she had learned before. She walked through the empty hallway to her room. She opened it using her set of keys and walked inside.

"Hi! You must be Reilly! I'm Keyla. I was told I was getting a roommate; this is going to be awesome!" Reilly smiled at her new roommate. She was a monster of almost the same height as Reilly, ochre yellow eyes, magenta coloured fur and short horns. "Nice to meet you. Nice horns." She shook Keyla's hand.

Keyla's eyes were filled with admiration. "You know you're very pretty, how many guys have asked you out? Your tail looks really cool. Oh my god, your wings are amazing." Reilly just grinned at her, she was glad not to have a bully for a roommate. Keyla went on, "Hey, you must be friends with the other fraternities, all the girls I know, always talk about some guy called Johnny Worthington and someone else called Javier Ross. Do you know them? What are they like?"

Reilly just moved over to her things, near her bed and began to unpack while talking to Keyla, "Thanks a lot. Uh, I don't know how many, because I don't really care. Well, Johnny Worthington is obnoxious, stuck up, over confident and snobbishly possessive. Javier on the other hand, I just talked to today. He's sweet and a gentleman, not to mention the accent. And also kind-of attractive, I understand that girls like him."

Keyla was listening silently to her and seemed to be making a note of things in her head. "So, you talked to him today? Tell me the whole thing, I want to know. I guess you don't really like Johnny, but Javier is like a friend, right?" Reilly smiled and told her the whole recount of her visit to the ROR fraternity house, by the time she was done; she had finished her work and sat on her bed. She was also getting slightly more annoyed with most of ROR than usual.

Keyla was sitting on her bed and listening to it like a story, which Reilly didn't mind at all. "Well, Reilly, now I don't have such a high opinion of Johnny anymore, but Javier seems alright. Could you introduce me to him later?" Reilly quirked her head and flicked her tongue at Keyla, "Sure, maybe tomorrow, after classes. Okay?"

"Great! Hey by the way, you seem to be holding some pent up anger. I suggest you let it out, you know? I mean, from what I've heard, your demeanor is always calm and sweet but I suggest you try something different, just tomorrow." Reilly bit her lip, Keyla was right. And she had a good idea. "Well, I'm winding up. Good night Reilly."

Reilly smiled at her, "Me too I guess. Good night Keyla." She lay down on her bead with her wing draped out over the side as an idea popped into her head, along with an evil smirk. _I'm not playing. Tomorrow, I'll show you what I can really do._


	9. Chapter 8: Drawn blood

To Energy Witch: No, better (smirk).

To Dark Magix: 3rd chap: (bows dramatically)

4th chap: Don't we all know that? (evil smirk)

5th chap: Thanks a lot!

6th chap: Lolz, so true.

7th chap: Yes. Yes she can. You'll love this chapter

Hey all! Hope you enjoy this next chapter, because I certainly had fun writing it (chuckles darkly)! All you readers are amazing! Please review and enjoy!

Chapter 8: Drawn blood.

Reilly woke up earlier than usual on the next day, eager to do what she planned. Keyla pushed herself off the bed and looked at Reilly through sleepy eyes. "What's the deal? Why so early?" Reilly just gave her a smug smile and went back to sifting through her wardrobe for the right clothes She changed quickly and was back in practically no time at all.

Her T-shirt was a regular blue-and-purple. She had put on black jeans and then a black jacket with metal spikes, then came her shoes. Since she did not have any boots that matched, she picked heeled purple-and-black shoes. She glanced in the mirror and grinned at her reflection. Then she put on black lipstick and drew her eyes darkly, then put on some glittering blue eye-shadow.

She boldly bared her fangs at her reflection and shot out her claws. Perfect. She looked so different from her normal self that it surprised her. When Keyla woke up she was shock as well, and covered her mouth, gasping and laughing at the same time. "You show 'em girl! You doing this to the max?"

"I'm going all out. They won't know what hit them."

Reilly and Keyla walked till the gates of the dormitory, imagining the looks on people's faces and laughing all the way, and then they parted to get to their classes. While she walked, monsters began to turn and look, then chatter away about her. More than anything else though, right now, she wanted to run into ROR.

And she got her wish. Somewhere near the Scaring School building, she noticed the red-clad monsters standing around and talking. Randy was scowling at the ground, like he was in great pain. Reilly decided not to bother him about it just now, and instead walked over to the group, knocking off Chet's hat as she approached Johnny.

"Hey Worthington, found anyone to put down lately?" She said in a mock suave voice, looking him directly in the eyes with an evil smirk on her face. "Wh-Wha..Reilly?!" His expression was priceless. Luckily, someone clicked a photo from behind her but she didn't turn to see for the monster was gone as soon as he got the shot.

Reilly chuckled darkly, "Who did you think, bigshot?" Johnny looked around apprehensively at his fraternity brothers, Chet was giving her an annoyed expression for knocking off his hat, Chip and Reggie didn't really catch on and Javier's expression was completely stricken, yet he smiled a bit. Randy alone was smiling at her like he knew what was going on.

"Uh..hey, Reilly…"Johnny said, drawing out her name like poison. She liked that. "So…uh….what's with the….outifit change?...It, uh….doesn't flaunt your figure." She scowled at him and flicked her tail in annoyance, "Don't try it, Worthington." He swallowed thickly and tried to come up with something to say.

Reilly skimmed around her, and noticed Randy clutching his tail. The tip was covered in bloody gashes that could only have been made by one thing. Crab claws. She whipped her head back towards Johnny and hissed, flicking her tongue at him and shot out her long claws. Coming closer to Johnny and pointing them at his neck (or what would be his neck), just touching the fur.

"Chet Alexander hurt Randy. What's your deal with him?"

Johnny's eyes flicked to Randy for a split second then back again to her unforgiving gaze, "Nothing! He didn't do anything! I don't know about Chet, really, I had nothing to do with it." Reilly gave him a cold glare, "I don't care. You didn't stop him you stupid, pathetic waste. You'd better stay away from Randy or I'll tear out your heart. And I mean it." She gave a sharp but slight dig into his fur and he yelped.

"Good job, Senorita." Javier's voice caught Reilly's attention and she turned to see him smiling at her. "I agree, Nice move Reilly", Randy grinned at her. Reilly gave them a smug look and removed her claws from Johnny's throat. "Hey Javier, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were-", Chet was cut off by Reilly, "Can it, crab!" "Reilly, may I speak with you for a moment?" Came Javier's voice, and she could see the slight tinge of a blush on his face

"What...Oh sure."She turned away, but not before turning and giving a final slash at Johnny's arm, light enough not to be fatal, hard enough to hurt. A deep red liquid slid down his arm in a thin line. Javier led her away from ROR to a nearby tree, "Well, I hope this new attitude of yours isn't permanent, anyway, I just wanted to tell you about what happened to Randy's tail. See, after you left yesterday, Johnny got really mad at him because you were cold to him and not Randy. And also because Randy stood up to him, when you came in.

See, Johnny Worthington is a stupid pathetic waste just like you said, and when he was shouting at Randy, Chet came in and we all know how much Chet always wants to impress Johnny so he mauled Randy's tail with his claw. Randy didn't take it lightly, look at Chet's claw. But he had the sanity to stop it and go to his room." Reilly pursed her lips. "Then why the hell should I leave him alone?"

Javier shook his head and smiled, and then his look turned grave, "I don't mind, but you'll get punished for it! It's not worth the risk. I say, go ahead and talk to him the way you want but if you hurt him then its curtains for us." Reilly felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Randy, "Javier's right. It's not worth the risk." Reilly nodded, "I get the picture. I won't hurt him then. But I'll scare him half to death", she smirked, spitting fire into the air.

Randy grinned at her, "And while this lasts, I wouldn't mind seeing him humiliated again. Really, he's so scared!" Reilly smiled again. Then she remembered her classes. She frantically glanced around and saw Johnny and ROR had gone. She looked at Javier and Randy with a worried expression, and the three of them ran for the Scaring school. It wasn't far and luckily, by the time they got there, they weren't too late.

Dean Hardscrabble glared down at them from her usual perch up top. Professor Knight frowned. Reilly came up with an explanation, "We're sorry Professor, we got caught up in the initiation tour of some freshman." Professor Knight sighed, "That's alright, but since you missed almost half of my class, I think you should attend a make-up class on Saturday."Dean Hardscrabble swooped down, "I expect all three of you here on Saturday at noon. Not a minute later. And Miss Blaze, don't think I'm taking it easy on you just because you're my niece. Now go take your seats." The students around her gasped and chattered, motioning towards the three of them

After class, Reilly spoke to the Dean, who simply shook her head and said, "Saturday, you, Mr. Ross and Mr. Boggs shall attend the class because you were late and you have to catch up. By the way, this is a nice idea to scare that over-confident Mr. Worthington. You should do this more often." Reilly just smiled. She couldn't wait to tell this to Keyla, anyways she had to introduce her to Javier just then. Reilly's expression was quite smug, today so far, had been amazing, inspite of her make-up class on Saturday.


	10. Chapter 9: Sophomore year begins

To LeVoid: Thanks so much! Yea, maybe she should, but she doesn't want to be that kind of monster because she doesn't see herself that way, but don't worry, Worthington's got it coming for sure. Hope you follow my story!

To Dark Magix: I know, I was lauging when I re-read it! Glad you liked it!

To Energy Witch: It gets worse for Worthington.

To SOMEONE: Thanks so much!

I would like to note that I won't be updating as often because I don't have the time, but I won't abandon this. As always, for my readers!

Chapter 9: Sophomore year begins

The rest of the year sped by for Reilly, Keyla seemed to have a thing for Javier as she noticed not to mention herself and Randy, but she was still unsure about that. Soon, the summer vacation was over and it was time to come back to school. Reilly stepped into the Monsters University campus on the first day of the New Year, and she was more than a little bit nervous.

After that demonic act of hers last year, she realised that she freaked herself out and would rather not do it again, just be herself and annoy Worthington in her own way. She got her picture taken and her ID card and then realised, she wouldn't be in the same room with Keyla anymore. They would see each other at class but they wouldn't be roommates any more, which made her all the more apprehensive as to who would be her new roommate.

On the way to the dormitories, she saw her Aunt Abigail talking to another monster, a deep purple dragon like monster with long dark hair. She was extremely pretty as far as monsters go, and had a pleasant demeanor. She pushed away her bangs as she talked and Reilly was just able to catch her last few words, "- please take good care of her. I hear this school is almost the top isn't it? You've done well Abigail, and I'm proud of you."

"Thank you sister. I'm glad she will be joining us", replied Dean Hardscrabble before she noticed Reilly walking up to them, "Oh, Reilly dear! This is my elder sister." The other monster smiled and then turned back to Dean Hardscrabble, "I should go now, but I will come by later during the year to check." For some reason, Dean Hardscrabble was acting very nervous and out-of-composure but Reilly decided not to ask about it.

"Reilly, you should get to your dorm room, I will speak with you later." She thought it was the smart thing not to protest right now, and so she simply nodded and headed for the dorms. She received her keys from the clerk at the table and climbed the stairs to the dorms, excited to see her new roommate and hoping beyond hope that it might be Keyla, but that was not likely.

Indeed when she did open the door, it was not Keyla that was in the room. _Definitely_ not monster she saw before her was the most beautiful monster she had ever seen and a slight jealousy panged her heart. She wasn't used to the feeling so it stung more than it should have.

The monster was a dark purple colour with huge wings, tucked into her back and she wore almost all black. She had on a pair on headphones and was sitting on her bed with her elbow balancing on her knee, her wrist was covered with multiple wristbands of rock bands such as Metallica, Extreme, Linkin Park, and the like, and she wore black fingerless gloves.

When she noticed Reilly come in, she slipped her headphones down to her neck and looked at her, "You're my roommate?" She asked indifferently. "Yes, my name's Reilly. Reilly Blaze. Nice to meet you! What's your name?" She pushed herself off the bed with her boot. They were black with spikes and silver clips at the side and metal heels. "Siera." Reilly felt like she didn't know how to start a conversation so she said, "So, uh, I'm going to unpack now. What are you, um, majoring in?"

"Scaring. Now look kid, you go ahead and unpack. Tap my bedpost if you need me." She returned to her original position and slipped her headphones back on. _Not the chatty type_, thought Reilly instantly, _but we might become friends_. She learned that Siera was a senior at Monsters University but had not done all her college years here.

The next day when she entered the scaring school she found herself sitting next to her old friend Keyla, and she filled her in on all that had happened the previous day. Once class started, Professor Knight called out, "We have a few new students this year, can I have them stand up please?" Six students stood up, including Siera.

Professor Knight told the class their names and Reilly pointed Siera out to Keyla. The rest of the class went on as usual and Reilly said goodbye to Keyla at the door, as they went in separate directions. Outside she saw Siera and a male monster with blue fur and two sets of arms, he said, "So will you?"

"Not interested." She replied with a bored expression. "Then can we at least be friends?" pressed the blue monster. "Sure." The blue monster whooped and then as if remembering something pulled out a notebook and pen from his jacket, "Oh, Can I have your autograph?" She sighed and signed the notebook. The boy practically skipped away. "Oh hey Reilly", she said. "Hi. Does that happen to you often? Getting asked out? The autograph thing?"

"Yes, and it's not amusing after a while. Autographs yea, all the time."

"Why?"

"You'll find out eventually."


End file.
